


神父和他的恶魔

by Akaoi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaoi/pseuds/Akaoi
Summary: 神父新×恶魔临的私设，关于教堂的设定基本都是瞎扯的，布局、程式等均为架空。有新塞暗示，适合没有什么雷点的人阅读。
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 1





	神父和他的恶魔

夕阳的光透过彩绘玻璃，描绘出漂浮在昏暗教堂中细小尘土的模样。这个清冷教堂的唯一神父——岸谷新罗，送走了今日最后一位来忏悔的教徒。他身着黑色祭袍，肩膀两边垂下白色的圣带，脸上保持着和蔼的笑，随着教堂大门「哐嘡」一声关上，他的面部表情肌也放松下来，不过嘴角仍残留着些许笑意。

还未等新罗转身，不知从哪个角落便飘来了熟悉的某个声音。

「哎呀——今天也是辛苦你了呢，新罗。」

新罗「啪」地一声合上手中的经书，也不去特意寻找声音的源头，回答他：「你以为是拜谁所赐啊……不是跟你说少去干涉人间的事嘛，还有你那个赌场——」

「诶——可是也是因此才有人来这个小破教堂嘛，不然新罗也会很无聊的吧？」

「不，我宁愿清闲一点，只要我一个人能看着塞尔提就够了。」神父说到「塞尔提」这三个字的时候声音不自觉地温柔了许多。

「……」对面沉默了一会儿，随后，声音的主人一个轻跳便来到了新罗面前。那是一个与常人长相基本无异的青年，除了他头两边的角、身后的翅膀、晃动着的尾巴和常人不可能做到的悬浮于空中的能力，都宣告着他不是与新罗一样的人类，而是人类忌惮的、无论如何也无法完美融入圣洁教堂的存在——恶魔。

「既然不想让别人跟你分享那个女神的话，不要开这种教堂不就好了嘛。」虽然已经不是第一次进行这般对话，但恶魔的语气仍然透露着一丝不爽。

「嗯……但是拥有信徒是女神的愿望。」新罗不厌其烦地回答他同样的答案。

「哼嗯，所以有那些陷入麻烦的人去祈祷救赎，你的女神才会有生意嘛。」

「从这个角度来说我确实很感谢折原君啦，但是祈愿和平也是女神的愿望，所以身为神父还是不得不阻止你。」新罗转过身，向着祭坛的方向走去，他的鞋子叩击地板发出的清脆响声在昏暗的教堂内回荡。

「你还真是贪心啊。一下子想实现两个愿望的话，只会把两个愿望都放跑吧。」被称为「折原君」的恶魔在空中翘起二郎腿，双手环抱，跟着神父的足迹飘着。

「哈哈哈，没关系，到那个时候我也去祈求塞尔提的宽恕就好了。」新罗摆了摆手，「不过我还是蛮有自信不会发生这种事情的。」

「就算你每天跟恶魔勾结在一起的事实被发现了也没关系？」

新罗停下脚步，回头看着那个睁着大眼睛，好像满脸无辜、只是丢出了一个类似「你今天吃饭没？」平常问题的恶魔。他转过头，推开里门，侧过头回答他：「嗯。但是如果是折原君主动去招惹女神大人的话，那还要请折原君好好负责才行。」

那恶魔望着门被缓缓关上，有些不满地在空中站起身子，眯起眼睛，嘟囔道：「负责是怎么个负责法……还真是让人在意啊。」

>>

折原临也，是恶魔的名字。

他并非生来便是恶魔。他曾作为一条亡魂四处游荡，看着不同地区、不同文化、不同环境的人们在相处过程中所展现的「人性」，人类的情感真是世界上最美丽而捉摸不透的事情。不过他的兴趣也止步于「观察」，直到来到这里。

大约是十二年前的事了，临也闲逛到完全没有被初春的暖意包绕的这个教堂。那个时候的新罗已经作为年幼的神父，传播这个教堂所祭拜的女神塞尔提的福音。要说为何这个十二岁的新罗可以成为神父，原因自然是因为这所教堂过于冷清。建造在远离都市的山坡上，山坡周围生长的还尽是些诸如猪笼草、茅膏菜之类的食虫植物，有几株还变异似的生长得异常巨大，总有些瘆人，因此鲜有人际，但是小小的新罗倒一直坚持着临也看起来是无用功的工作，乐此不疲。

临也起初并未打算在此地久留。他没想到，新罗不仅看见了身为幽灵的自己，还邀请他成为自己的朋友。「因为女神大人说我的朋友太少了……」他的原话如此。临也心里想着那女神应该是让你交点人类朋友而不是幽灵朋友，第一天直接无视了他。但是第二天、第三天……每天早上新罗都持之以恒地笑眯眯地跟他打招呼。看着他真诚的眼眸，临也确实接受了那份诚挚的邀约，却同时被眼眸深处那份不同于其他人类的虚空所吸引。等他意识到的时候，自己已经答应了下来。

于是，临也暂时停留在这教堂。他每天就挂在彩绘玻璃上，或是直接坐在新罗旁边，看着一天两三个来礼拜、忏悔的人讲述他们的故事，听着比他们小十几岁甚至几十岁的新罗接受、开导自己。偶尔还是会来几个人讲的故事比较有趣，不过大部分还是大同小异。失手打了妻子的人今日在新罗面前哭成一滩水，一个星期后依然为了同样的事来教堂忏悔；一时冲昏了头脑的人偷了挚友的信物，也不知那些坚定的话语有没有督促她物归原主；还有工作一直不顺利的，每周都会虔诚地反省自己的不作为……大部分的人类都非常容易预测，临也还会跟着几个他认为有趣的人回去，观察他们是否真的遵守了在神父面前许下的誓言——不过，不管是悔改、遵守约定，还是依旧死性不改，都不能激起临也的兴趣，唯一有趣的只有新罗。

不管是面对以上哪种人，新罗总是真诚地听着他们的悲鸣，微笑着讲出公式般的例行语句，用轻松的口气给出建议。即使是每周来都说同样的话的信徒，新罗似乎从未显露过厌烦的表情。日日如此，月月如此，一天容易，十天便困难，临也瞅着新罗这样过了十二年。但是临也倒是挺满意这些年他还是发现了信徒在哭喊时新罗习惯性的挑眉，不被信徒所看见的抽搐的嘴角，送走最后一名信徒而关门后的长舒一口气。

岸谷新罗偶尔显现出的十分「人类」的地方总是撩拨着临也。

——前提是，岸谷新罗的本质却不是那么「人类」。

教堂关门后，临也就跟着新罗回神父楼，路上聊些怎样都好的闲话，例如今天来的那几个人啦、教堂最近的经济状况啦，当然最多的是听新罗讲他的女神大人。临也曾经尝试过偷偷溜进神父楼最深处的几个房间，想探探所谓「女神大人」究竟是怎样的存在，结果不仅失败还被新罗敲了脑袋。

「新罗，你打算一直呆在这个教堂里吗？」

「嗯……是的吧！可能以后要去游学一两年加强一点医疗方面的知识，不过只要女神大人在这里，我就不会离开太远的。」新罗顿了一下，「折原君才是，不打算早点转世吗？」

「……」临也跟在新罗后面，沉默片刻，答道，「要是我早点转世的话，新罗可就没有朋友了啊。女神大人会失望的吧。」

「啊……说起来也是。从这个角度来说我还真是舍不得折原君啊～不过我还是有朋友的，不过那个朋友去了很远的地方了。」

「被你这么说的话，反而有点想认真考虑转世的事情了。」

「那还要请你慢慢考虑了。」新罗没有回头，但是稍稍捏紧了手中的书。

临也并非没有考虑过。只是在每日与新罗相处的过程中，每次都会感到头部、背部、骶部隐隐作痛，他只是放任自己心中对新罗的那份自己也说不清的感情肆意游荡。

岸谷新罗身上有着和其他人类不同的东西，所谓「对人类好像没有兴趣的样子」。临也看着他熟练地诵读着经文，向初次见面的人也会露出毫不窘迫的、和善而大方的笑容，犯了错也会露出不好意思的笑。一切都如同常人，但是临也察觉到这一切都另有所图，却又不得不承认都是他的真心。

临也就这样看着教堂里的人情世故，安稳地度过了几个月。

直到那年夏日即将终结的某个黄昏，岸谷新罗捂着左侧腹，倒在血泊中。临也看着这个时候还露出困扰般笑容的新罗，下决心般捡起掉在地上的小刀——

在触碰到小刀的这一刻，他的头部、背部、骶部迸发出灼烧般的剧痛，长出角、长出翅膀、长出尾巴。他知道，一直在他心中四处躁动不安的感情终于冲破了躯体的牢笼，他将不再被思绪缠绕，而找到属于自己的答案。

新罗此时已晕厥过去，错过了临也成为恶魔的瞬间。

>>

岸谷新罗在镇上的医院躺了一个月。

夜间临也偶尔会跑来看他。新罗第一次见到临也头上的尖尖角，惊讶地眨眨眼睛：「折原君……是cosplay吗？」

「才不是啊！货真价实的。」临也搓了搓自己指尖开始暗暗变长变尖的指甲，余光扫向新罗，颇有些期待他的反应。

「啊，这样啊……」新罗歪了歪头，好像并没有完全理解这个事实，或者说不明白这个转变有什么特别之处，「那折原君还会留在教堂吗？」

「呃……」为什么对方会反过来问这个问题啊？好像选择权在我似的。临也挠挠头，「恶魔和神父混在一起，不太好吧。」

「……确实！！」新罗好像才反应过来，但是很快他的语气又平静下来，「啊……不过我想女神大人应该不会介意这些的，姑且你是我为数不多的朋友嘛……再说别人也看不见。」

「……你啊，真的是神父吗？」临也叹了口气，既确认他没事那么也没必要在这里久留，于是他跳到窗沿上，说道，「既然你把选择权交给我的话，那我就不客气了啊。」

「嘿嘿，折原君走太远的话，会寂寞的。」新罗轻轻笑笑。

「喔……」临也侧过头，用余光看了他一眼，摆了摆手作为告别。

刚刚是在挽留我吗……？

临也心里一闪而过这样的念头。

随后他摸到装在口袋里的那柄折叠刀。

——谁知道呢。

毕竟新罗是个擅长真话谎话一起说的骗子啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 原发布于LOFTER 2019-08-31


End file.
